<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One against (itself) by chlorrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559847">One against (itself)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorrs/pseuds/chlorrs'>chlorrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, one against an army</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorrs/pseuds/chlorrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me with you, I want to be like you...<br/>nuschool drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle/Xena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One against (itself)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take me with you... I want to be like you...”</p><p>The words hang heavy in Xena’s gut long after the Persian army has retreated, and Gabrielle breathes freely again. There’s something about her near-deathbed confession that won’t leave her mind, that she can’t stop replaying. She wants to hate the choices that she’s made, the decisions that led Gabrielle to deaths door at the tip of a poisoned arrow, but she can’t regret a moment.</p><p>Every step of their journey, every minute spent crossing Greece... it would have never happened if it weren’t for Gabrielle. Xena has owed her life to the girl from Potidaea from the moment they met in the forest. </p><p>Gabrielle slumbers next to her, oblivious of Xenia’s turmoil. She reaches out in her sleep, and Xena reaches in kind, guiding her hand back down to the furs. One day they will have to face Hades. </p><p>But not today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>